Student Success Center
Overview The Student Success Center is here to provide support and assistance that deals with academics. They provide three main ways of assisting the student: academic coaching, supplemental instruction, tutoring. Students do not have to be currently struggling to make use of this free service. Most of these services can be located through your grades first access, including academic coaching, supplemental instruction, some variations of tutoring. If there is trouble finding it you can go to the Student Success Center website. 1 Academic Coaching An academic coach is different than an academic advisor. Academic coaches are here to help you reach a goal or become proficient in soft skills. They can help you develop skills that are necessary to exceed at college. This can include study strategies built around the specific class, time management between classes and entertainment, also how to set goals and break it down to become easily achievable. Supplemental Instruction (SI) Supplemental instruction, also known as SI, can be summarized as a class out of class. The SI instructor has previous experience in the class that is being taught and successfully completed the class. They continue to go to class so they know the material that you, as a student, is learning and how the professor teaches and what they expect. Tutoring There are varying ways of getting helped and tutored in multiple class. You can contact your professors or TA (teaching assistant), academic coaches, SI, or departmental tutors. As stated above most of these options can be contacted or scheduled through grades first. Please review sections above if you wish to know about academic coaching and/or supplemental instruction. If you wish to learn about the other options of tutoring, professors, TA, and departmental tutors, then continue to next section Tutoring: Professors and TA Professors and TAs are here to teach you a subject that is required to make it through college so use them to your benefit. As a college student you shouldn’t be scare to ask question or set up a conference. There is no better way to understand the subject than to ask questions from the person who is teaching the class. Tutoring: Departmental Tutors Departmental tutors are other student who assist you in gaining a grasp on the subject that you requested help with. Most of the time they are a student who is majoring in that department. So it is helping them keep the basics that they learned previously fresh, but also allows you to get a different insight of what needs help explaining. Location The building is located on volunteer boulevard with Cumberland Avenue and Melrose Road surrounding. The physical building is in between Massy Hall on one side and with Henson Hall and Dunford Hall, also housing the disability services, on the other side of Greeves Hall. There is a U-turn road that has parking to make accessibility easier. Greves Hall third floor room 324 821 Volunteer Boulevard, Greve Hall, Knoxville, TN 37996 tel :+18659746641 fax :+18659748285 email to :studentsuccess@utk.edu